Nucleic acid hybridization, antigen-antibody reaction and receptor-ligand binding are examples of molecular interactions, which because of the specificity of the interaction, are of tremendous value in the identification, or detection of these substances. An example is the detection of biological agents and toxins in food and water by specific antibodies and the detection of nucleic acid sequences specific to certain microorganisms employing hybridization techniques. The ability to specifically detect these substances with or without target amplification techniques (applicable to nucleic acids) permits the identification of the putative agents or substances.